


Changing Colors

by Karis_Artemisia_Judith



Series: Harbor [6]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Harbor AU, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karis_Artemisia_Judith/pseuds/Karis_Artemisia_Judith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harbor AU - Anna knows that the baby is going to be a girl. She just <i>knows</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Kristanna Harvest Festival prompt: changing colors

“Why are you so sure that it’s going to be a girl?” Kristoff asked. He was curled around his wife, one arm cradling her round belly. Anna had been scrolling through lists of baby names on her phone, reading them out— _‘Here are some nice classic names—Sara, Laura, Jessica, Sophia, Amelia, Eleanor, Isabelle—’_  before he interrupted her between 'Lily’ and ’ Grace’. She had to wallow a bit to roll over so she could face him.

“I just know,” she said. Her hand stroked over the curve of her stomach. “I can just feel it. She’s a girl.”

Kristoff laid his hand over hers. “But you don’t want to find out for sure.” There were thirty weeks carefully marked off on the calendar, and according to all three of the pregnancy apps she’d downloaded they should definitely be able to learn the sex of the baby by now.

“Nope! Not yet. Not until you can go with me.” His hand squeezed hers gently. He’d been taking on as many shifts as he could, setting aside the extra money so that they could afford for him to take some time off after the baby arrived. It was a solid financial plan, but it meant that Kristoff was away almost constantly. He’d missed most of Anna’s check-ups. “Besides,” she added, “I don’t need anyone to tell me. I already know we’re having a girl.”

“What if it’s a boy?”

“Then I will still love him with all my heart, but I know she’s a girl.”

He chuckled and kissed her hair. “If you say so. I just think you should make a list of some boy names, in case.”

“In case of what? In case my infallible womanly intuition is mistaken?”

“Well, when you put it that way…”

His palm wandered, exploring. Anna was so petite that she had started to show quite early, and her ever-changing shape fascinated Kristoff. Not just the swell of her stomach, but the blossoming of the rest of her—her breasts, which had grown full and heavy so that they filled his very interested hands, her bottom, that had gained a soft, lush curve, her hips….

“If you’re going to be handsy,” Anna said, “you should rub my poor fat ankles.” She grinned over her shoulder at him and wiggled her feet. He kissed her shoulder and scooted down the bed. Anna sighed blissfully as he began working his fingers over her legs, his thumbs massaging in firm circles. They lapsed into a peaceful silence—as silent as possible, with Anna, anyway. She hummed and sighed in response to his touch. Anna never failed to vocalize her pleasure, and it was one of the most unexpectedly innocent and yet seductive things about her. She moaned in delight over chocolate ice cream and squealed over cute animal pictures, she let out long, trembling sighs when she stretched. It was enough to drive a man crazy, even after two years of marriage.

“That feels so nice,” Anna murmured. Her phone had slipped from her hand and she had snuggled her face into the pillow. “I can’t wait to see my feet again soon.”

Kristoff tickled her toes and she kicked him lightly. “Do you miss them?” he asked, smiling.

“Mm. Almost as much as I miss you.” She held out a hand blindly, face still hidden in the pillow, and he curled up around her again, clasping her fingers in his. “I wish you didn’t have to go,” she said softly. He kissed the back of her head.

“Me too. But it’s just a few days.”

“I have an appointment tomorrow,” she said. “It’s the only one they had available, and I made it before you got your schedule, but—”

“You should go. Maybe Elsa could go with you.”

“She is, but—it’s an ultrasound. If you really want to know…I kind of wanted us to find out together. Elsa sent me this thing on Pinterest—”

“Oh no. Your sister and Pinterest are a deadly combination.”

“I  _know_ , and she sends me  _tons_  of stuff, but this was a good one! It was this couple who had the hospital write down the sex of the baby, and they went and got little outfits and had the person at the store read the note from the hospital and put whichever outfit was the right one in their bag, when they weren’t looking. Then they got to unwrap it together. What do you think?”

“I think it’s a great idea.”

 –

A few days later, Anna was waiting to pick him up as he got off the boat. He was tired and unshaven and he probably smelled like fish, but that didn’t stop her from burrowing into his arms as soon as he got into the warm truck.

“I missed you,” he said. “Were you okay?”

“I was okay. I’ll be better once you kiss me.” He complied readily, cradling her head in one hand. His other hand she drew to her belly, which poked out from her unbuttoned coat ( _'She’ll be born before it gets_ too _cold and it’s silly to spend all that money for a maternity coat,’_  she’d said). Anna tugged up her layers of sweaters so that he could feel the little foot kicking. “She’s okay too. We both missed you.”

Kristoff ducked down to press his lips to the spot. “And I missed you, little darling,” he murmured. There was a rustle and he sat up to find Anna shoving a gift bag into his hands.

“Open it!”

“But what— _oh_!” He dug under the wads of tissue paper and his fingers closed on something soft. Something knitted. Kristoff pulled it out. “You were right after all,” he said, grinning at the rose-pink blanket in his hand. “I—”

“Wait,” Anna said. A scrap of paper had come out of the bag with the blanket, and she’d picked it up. Now she was staring at it, wide-eyed.

“What?” he asked. “Is something wrong?”

“Well…you know all that stuff I said about infallible intuition?”

“Yeah.”

“So, um…I didn’t actually pick out to different blankets. I only got one, because I was so sure—I didn’t even show anyone the note, but…”

 –

A few months later Kristoff was eagerly rushing off of the boat again. The weather was grey and chilly, but Anna was waiting for him, well-wrapped up in her winter coat. She’d borrowed Elsa’s car, since there was no place for a baby carrier in the truck, and once Kristoff had finished kissing his wife (for the moment), he pulled aside the pink baby blanket to look at his sleeping son.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t even check the note,” he said, shaking his head. “And that you were too embarrassed to take the blanket back.”

Anna made a face at him. “I’d taken the tags off and everything! Besides, he doesn’t seem to mind. He loves his blankie.” It was true—little Matthias had a wad of blanket clutched in his chubby fist as he slept, and he was drooling on it.

Kristoff stroked the infant’s soft cheek. “He sleeps like you,” he said, grinning.

“At least he sleeps now,” Anna said. “I wasn’t sure he ever would, for a while there.”

“Rough nights while I was away?”

“Awful, some of them, but we survived, didn’t we Matty? Anyway,” Anna went on. “It’s a nice blanket, and it will last for a few years. The next one will be a girl. I can feel it.”


End file.
